Goodbye Letter
by arikahit
Summary: Hanya sebuah surat perpisahan. / "Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" / "Tidak ada apa-apa." / [Remake-fic! Pernah di post di WP. OOC! AU! Absurd story. DLDR! RnR?]


_Naruto_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Story_ _Hitsune Rika_

 _._

 _[REMAKE] Good(bye) Letter_

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sasuke × Sakura**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rated T+**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sad, Poetry (maybe), Angst, Remake-fic!**_

 _ **Maybe OOC, AU, typo(s), absurd story, and the dizzy(?) plot.**_

.

.

.

 **February 2nd, 2016**

 _Tokyo._

Aroma sisa musim dingin menyeruak memenuhi jalanan yang tengah kulalui. Sembari melangkah menuju tempat yang biasa kita tuju, kucoba sedikit demi sedikit menghapuskan kenangan yang menyuruhku untuk bertahan. Sinar matahari yang entah sejak kapan mulai menyilaukan membuatku ingin berteduh sebentar, tapi waktu yang mengejarku memaksa untuk tetap berjalan menemuimu.

Di bawah pohon, kau duduk di sana, dengan _headphone_ yang bertengger manis dikepala _pink_ mu. Aku mulai berpikir untuk berbalik dan lari, namun garis lengkung di bibirmu menyuruhku sebaliknya, menghampirimu seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa lagumu sudah selesai? Boleh aku mendengarnya, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Suara lembutmu mengalun, menusuk ke dalam telingaku. Manik hijaumu memandangku ceria, menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang harusnya juga kurasakan. Sialnya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum paksa sembari menggeleng, tanpa bisa membalas lengkungan indahmu.

"Mungkin malam ini akan selesai. Hei, aku akan menyerahkan rekaman pertama padamu besok! Datang ke rumahku jam 8 pagi ya, _Cherry_."

Aku memutar irisku, enggan menatap milikmu. Manikmu menggambarkan kebahagiaan, sementara milikku melukiskan kesedihan. Aku tak ingin kau menyadarinya. Tapi sayangnya, kau malah semakin mudah mengetahuinya.

"Nada bicaramu aneh Sasuke- _kun_ , apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Oh jangan bertanya, Sakura sayang. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa mengerti ekspresi gelisahku, tapi kumohon jangan bertanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Yang penting kau harus datang ya, jangan lupa! Aku harus pergi sekarang, selamat tinggal!"

Aku berlari meninggalkanmu bersama senyum 'selamat tinggal' ku waktu itu. Tak peduli ekspresi bingungmu menambah beban kepergianku, aku tetap berlari bersama butiran air yang perlahan turun melewati pipiku. Ini pasti bukan diriku.

Hari di mana kau akan pergi, kutunggu hingga pukul 9 pagi. Kau tak muncul, tapi aku tetap harus ditinggalkan. Ini tidak lucu, karena aku yang pergi meninggalkanmu. Yang aku lakukan hanya bisa menulis kalimat aneh di sebuah kertas, yang kuletakkan di dekat perekam suara yang kujanjikan akan kuberikan padamu hari ini—pun perekam suara itu tak 'kan sempat kuberikan padamu dengan tanganku sendiri.

Aku tak se jenius yang kau pikirkan, apalagi di dalam merangkai kata, _yeah_ , lagi pula tak ada gunanya mencoretkan kata-kata indah di dalam sebuah prasasti yang menyiratkan kesedihan—perpisahan. Sehelai putih ini akan menua dan hancur termakan usia. Diriku akan hilang, dan kau akan melupakanku.

Ucapan selamat tinggal yang mendominasi lembaran bersih ini kuharap bisa membuatmu mengerti, pun aku sendiri tak paham inti dari semua yang terjadi sekarang ini.

'Jangan menangis seperti orang bodoh'.

Itu kata-kata membosankan dariku untukmu, yang selalu kau terima dan kau balas dengan senyuman. Kali ini, bolehkah aku menggunakannya untuk diriku sendiri?

Aku tak ingin menangis, tapi air sialan ini malah meluncur seenaknya dan menghujani lembaran ini. Ya, aku malu mengakuinya, tapi setetes di ujung itu adalah kristal asin milikku. Cukup hanya kepunyaanku yang jatuh, jangan kau tambah lagi tetesan itu, _nee_ , Sakura- _cherry_?

Aku tahu perpisahan itu menyakitkan. Tapi aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu. Aku tak 'kan melupakan semuanya, pun dirimu menghapus bersih semua tentang diriku dari hatimu.

Jika aku tak kembali, tetaplah hidup dengan baik, dan jangan menangis seperti orang bodoh.

Selamat tinggal, sayangku.

Dari kekasihmu,

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

.

.

.

A/N

 _Well, ceritanya ini surat yang dikirim Sasuke buat Sakura :"_

 _Terserah kalian mau nganggep Sasuke nya pergi atau mati (?), yang jelas dia ninggalin Sakura, hikseu :"_

 _BTW,_ _ **NIH FF PERNAH DI POST DI WP PAKE CAST SEHUN EXO x OC, AKU NGEPOST NYA DISANA PAKE PENNAME RIKA26/HACKERSEO**_ _(jadi jangan bilang plagiat, key? Itu aku juga yang ngepost -,,,-)_

 _._

 _Ntah kerasa apa gak feelnya_ _ada yang niat ngeripiyu?_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _Poker face_ ,

 **Hitsune!**


End file.
